


The types of trouble we get into

by and_crowley_lives1



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Hill if you stare, minor OC's - Freeform, theyre eight and they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_crowley_lives1/pseuds/and_crowley_lives1
Summary: Horace and Will Oneshot. other characters are briefly there, but they are just having fun.
Relationships: Horace Altman & George Carter & Jennifer "Jenny" Dalby & Alyss Mainwaring & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The types of trouble we get into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ace_bookdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_bookdragon/gifts).



Horace starts whispering. “Remember when we snuck into the kitchens last week, and my sneeze?” Will laughs quietly, putting a hand over his mouth so he prevents noise from coming out.

“How could I forget? You almost got us caught,” Will whispers back, both of them practically silent in the small closet area. Horace smiles at that, and Will suddenly realizes something. “We should shut up before the guard comes back,” Will’s tone is serious now, and Horace’s posture stiffens. He calms down, remembering that the guard is on the other side of the building right now. 

They hear people coming, their conversation audible from inside the small closet. “... is such a beautiful castle, Lady Pauline!” One small child says, presumably Lady Pauline’s current apprentice. Will and Horace are only eight, the small boys haven’t started fighting yet.

“I know, I get to be here every …” The small conversation faded out of Will and Horace’s hearing distance, and they both let out a pent-up breath.

“That was Lady Pauline! That’s crazy!” Horace whispered, then fell silent as he heard footsteps coming closer. The closet door was torn open, and the guard frowned as he saw the two young children. They froze in place, and he grabbed their arms.

“We’re going to the dungeons. You’ll be questioned tomorrow,” The guard said, his helmet blocking the smile on his face. They were going to where Baron Arald was right now, which happened to be on the same level as the dungeons. It was his smaller office, one he used to calm down, to get away from the chaos of owning a castle. The two young boys started pleading.

“Please! I’m sorry, Sir! I didn’t mean to scare anyone!” Will says, frantic. Horace is trying to speak but failing, and he swallows. Finally, he manages to get a few words out.

“Sorry, Sir. Didn’t mean to,” Horace says, his tongue not wanting to cooperate, so it sounded strange. The guard stops in the middle of the corridor, and he questions if he really should terrify these young children. He changes his mind and walks for the ward. He makes sure the two of them are in their beds at this hour, as it is almost midnight. The guard leaves, and the two boys laugh together after all the stress.

“You were terrified!” Will smiled as he said it, and Horace smiled too.

“So were you,” He counters happily. Will feigned being insulted, and they both laughed again. George groaned.

“Will you two shut up? I’m trying to sleep,” George said now, Horace and Will apologize. They lay down, and go to sleep for the night.

In the morning, George woke the two sleeping forms up. They groaned as they had barely gotten six hours of sleep. Will got up at the mention of breakfast, but Horace had fallen back asleep before George could tell him. Will practically dragged Horace down the hallway, and Horace eventually stood up at the smell of freshly cooked bacon. They ate, dark circles under their eyes. After breakfast, they both went back to their quarters. George watched them curiously, waking them for lessons. They were slightly more awake now, and they were able to take notes and get everything done for the rest of the day. 

A while later, George went to their room to begin his studies, but the two kids were already in the room, laughing with each other. George sighed, grabbing his books. He walked outside and sat under the fig tree in the yard. “Finally, peace and quiet,” George muttered and started reading his books. He copied down a few things, and then he had to go inside for lunch.

Will and Horace ate the food hungrily, and then immediately went to their quarters again. George realized he wouldn’t get any time in there today, and sighed again. He sat back down under the quiet of the tree, resuming the reading. He copied down a few more things, writing frantically. His handwriting was still somehow neat, no matter how much he rushed. George found an interesting part of the book he was reading and copied it all down on a small piece of parchment. 

Alyss stood next to Will, and he smiled at her. “Hey ‘Lyss, how’re you? Me and Horace snuck out last night! Until a guard caught us…” Will’s voice broke off, and Horace started laughing. The sound made Will laugh, and then Alyss smiled. Will ran off somewhere with Horace, not even waiting for Alyss’s response. She walked off to talk to Lady Pauline.

Will slapped Horace now, and Horace feigned being upset. Will laughed, and that made Horace smile. He was barely holding back laughter when Will made another joke. “Did you hear that, Lady Pauline! That’s Crazy!” Will said, horribly imitating Horace. Horace finally caved, his laughter ringing through the hallways. “Careful, if you laugh too loud the guard might come back!” 

“Will and Horace! Get inside right now! There’s a huge storm coming!” The nice mistress said, and they ran, as they were both terrified of thunder. They ran inside, slamming the door behind them. “Wait, where’s George?” She asked, and their faces paled as they saw rain pouring. Horace, being the brave kid he was, opened the door and ran outside. Will reluctantly followed him, and they ran together. They looked everywhere, eventually hiding under the fig tree in the yard to avoid rain, finding George by accident. They panicked under the tree as lightning struck the castle. Will and Horace took George’s hand and ran into the castle. They made it inside, all three of them soaked. George groaned and rubbed his legs. They were ordered to their room, and the kind mistress told them Alyss and Jenny were safe in theirs. They relaxed into their beds, hiding under the blankets. 

The next morning, everyone was hungry. They hadn’t been able to cook dinner, the kitchen had been having difficulties, so they didn’t eat dinner. They ate hungrily, and Will smiled. Horace had eaten the most out of all of them. 

It had been an eventful few days.


End file.
